


Insubordinate Consequence

by Aid0Ink



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mattimir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aid0Ink/pseuds/Aid0Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Vladimir's men betray him and Matt pays the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insubordinate Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so read at your own risk.

Anger, it roiled and drove Vladimir as he watched men go down in a torrent of bullets. It was all that had drove him since Sergei had stepped inside his office and told him the news.  
"They have taken Matthew." the words rung in his ears like a death sentence. The fear was pushed away as Anatoly's voice cut through the torrent. "Who Sergei?"  
"Marcus and those who have been following him. Piotr is working on finding where they took Matt now but,"  
"No buts, find him!"

Now there was a satisfaction in Vladimir as blood pooled across the floor. Behind him Anatoly and Iosif took care of the stragglers. Marcus hadn't been found yet but Vladimir's men were under orders to take him alive.  
Vladimir wanted to punish him duly. He kicked open doors as he went, looking for any sign of Matt. As he turned a corner a bullet whizzed past him, nearly hitting his shoulder. He slams the boy, because he is young no more than 19, against the wall. "Where have they taken him?" his arm is pressing against the kid's windpipe.

"Down the hall. To the... the left." Vladimir eased the pressure on the boy's windpipe, watched the relief in his eyes, and jammed his pistol under his jaw and pulled the trigger. Long strides brought him to the door and he kicked it in with a crash. Inside he found two more men, both dealt with quickly, and Matthew. Matthew. He slumped in his restraints limply. Vladimir let his gun clatter to the floor and rushed toward the dark haired man. Blood soaked through what was left of Matt's shirt and his breath wheezed.  
The bonds holding Matt were thick rope and chafed the delicate skin of his wrists. Once he had freed Matt, who barely seemed to notice the older man's presence, he lowered him to the floor. His hands run over Matt's cheek and down to his ribs where he could feel them grinding with each shallow breath. "Matthew, Matt. I am here. I am here."  
Vladimir tilted the dark haired man's face toward his own, the man barely had the consciousness to fight against the action. His cheek presses against Vladimir's palm and he makes a small sound of protest sounded nearly like 'no more'. Vladimir felt the anger rise once more and fought it down. It wouldn't do to lose his temper now. He presses a chaste kiss to Matt's forehead and lifts him. When the Russian turns to the door he sees Anatoly, behind him stand two men holding a bloodied Marcus.  
"Take him to warehouse, we will deal with him later." Anatoly says sending the men on. He waits for his brother and reaches out to touch Matt's temple. "He will live Volodya."

Vladimir paced the room as he watched Matt being patched up, still unconscious from his ordeal. Anatoly was watching him worriedly, could feel the nervousness and fear rolling off his brother. "What if those bastards-" Anatoly jumped to cut him off "It is no use speculating Vladimir. Matt will wake, this will be put behind us. " It was with that the medic stood and took his leave, claiming he had done all he could. Vladimir would care for any other injuries that appeared. Before the man had even left the room Vladimir was walking to the bed and sitting at the head. He hesitated before resting his tattoo'd hand on Matt's hair and stroking.  
"Leave us?" Not an order but Anatoly obeyed none the less. Any worry he felt was pushed away by the fact that Vladimir needed to be alone with Matt. He shut the door softly behind him.  
"(Matt. My beautiful Matt. I am sorry.)" whispered words and apologies rolled from the Russian's tongue. The rough syllables for more of his own benefit than his lover's.

It wasn't until Vladimir started to awareness that he realized he had even drifted off. He looks around to see what woke him. Finally settling on Matt who was fighting down panic. Vladimir moved quickly to calm the man.  
A broad hand curls around Matt's shoulder, pushing him back to the bed. "Matthew, it's me, Vladimir!" He says loudly. Matt struggled to sit up against the weight of Vladimir's hand but the pain stopped him. His ear, sensitive but less so than usual as he fought to concentrate on his surroundings. The rough voice cut through his fear as easily as a knife through butter. His own voice sounded small, weak even to his own ears. He hated it.

"Vladimir?"

"Yes Matthew. You are safe, home."

"How long? How long has it been?" Matt clutched at the hand on his shoulder, desperate to be sure this wasn't a dream.

"Three days Matthew. Four counting how long you have been here." Vladimir eased his grip and took Matt's hand in his own. "You are bleeding again. Let me help you." He pulled away just far enough to grab a roll of bandages and cleaning cloths. He took his time, taking moments to brush over Matt's collarbone and forehead soothingly as he worked on re-wrapping the wound.  
"Vladimir?" Matt swallowed thickly "Could I have some water?"

"Of course..." Vladimir hurried to the kitchen, didn't bother with the lights, and returned to Matt without delay. The dark haired man had already struggled into a sitting position,  
his teeth gritted. Vladimir faltered a step in surprise but sat down nonetheless. He sets the glass against Matt's lips and lets him drink his fills before placing the glass on the bedside table. 

"Vladimir," the note of exhaustion had worked its way back into Matt's voice. "Lay with me? Please?"

The Russian didn't have to think about his answer, simply slipped in beside Matt and positioned them so that both was comfortable. He tangled their fingers together and flipped the lamp off. Matt listened to the beat of Vladimir's heart and could sense the fear and worry that clung to his lover. He fell asleep with the steady drumbeat as his lullaby. Vladimir lay with his eyes closed and thumb on theh other's pulse, he'd be damned if he lost the only good thing he had. Tonight or any night.

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote on my phone while riding home the other day that I may continue based on your, yes You you mattimir shipping reader, opinions and desires.  
> Matt is still Daredevil and Vladimir may or may not know.
> 
> Words in parenthesis are meant to be taken as Russian.
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome just don't be rude.


End file.
